There are many existing techniques for performing data compression and encryption. With respect to the terms “encryption” and “compression”, “encryption” is the more general of the two. Data encryption involves mapping an initial set of data to a second different set of data, ideally in a manner such that a third-party observer of the second encrypted set of data cannot easily, if at all, reconstruct the initial unencrypted set of data. Data decryption involves mapping the second encrypted set of data back to the original initial set of data. The size of the second encrypted set of data may be the same as, smaller than, or larger than the initial unencrypted set of data. When the second encrypted set of data is smaller in size than the initial set of data, then data compression has occurred. Certain compression/encryption techniques lend themselves well to certain applications, and other compression/encryption techniques lend themselves well to other applications. A data compression/encryption technique that lends itself well to many different types of applications is desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.